


I have missed you all day

by velrenxy_rhoven



Series: angsty questions tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt, Future Fic, Hurt, I'm sorry there won't be a happy things in here, Love Quarrel, M/M, One Shot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 01:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velrenxy_rhoven/pseuds/velrenxy_rhoven
Summary: Tumblr Prompt - “And that makes it okay?”.“B—Berisik!! Azul-shii tidak pernah akan mengerti bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seseorang yang berharga! Kau yang lebih mementingkan pekerjaan tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku ketika kehilangan Ortho! Project ini adalah satu-satunya harapan untuk menghidupkannya kembali!”“I beg your pardon?” Azul mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebelum intonasi miliknya kini mulai meninggi, menyamai nada suara yang dikeluarkan oleh Idia. “Aku tahu kau memang mendukung full project ini, tetapi bukan berarti kau bisa memaksakan tubuhmu seperti ini, Idia-san! Seharusnya kau tahu waktu dimana kau harus beristirahat, dan ya, aku memang tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu, bagaimana kehilangan sosok yang berharga bagi kehidupanmu! Tapi apa kau berhak mengatakan hal itu ketika aku khawatir bahwa aku akan kehilanganmu!? Aku tetap berusaha untuk memperhatikanmu disaat aku juga sedang sibuk mengurus pekerjaanku!”
Relationships: Idia Shroud/Azul Ashengrotto
Series: angsty questions tumblr prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207919
Kudos: 5





	I have missed you all day

**Author's Note:**

> Twisted Wonderland © Yana Toboso, Aniplex, Disney
> 
> I have missed you all day © velrenxy_rhoven

Azul menutup matanya perlahan, pertengkarannya dengan Idia sore ini sudah cukup membuatnya lelah. 10 tahun telah mereka lalui bersama setelah kelulusan dari _NRC_. Dengan Idia yang berprofesi sebagai _programer international_ dan Azul yang membuka usaha _restaurant_ -nya sendiri dengan nama yang sama dengan nama tempat ketika mereka masih berada di _NRC, Mostro Lounge._

Beberapa tahun lamanya mereka telah lalui bersama sebagai sepasang kekasih, dan baik Idia maupun Azul tidak membutuhkan ikatan surat apapun yang menyatakan bahwa mereka bersama, karena mereka yakin hati mereka telah terhubung antara satu sama lain.

Tetapi, tidak selamanya hubungan seseorang akan terus berjalan dengan lancar, bukan? Ada saat dimana mereka merasa bahagia, ada juga saat dimana mereka sedih, marah dan kecewa antara satu sama lain.

Salah satu buktinya adalah hari ini, dimana sepasang kekasih itu bertengkar dan Azul memutuskan untuk pergi dari apartement mereka dan memutuskan untuk bermalam di _Mostro Lounge_. Memang Azul memiliki kamar khusus yang berada di lantai dua, tepat bersebelahan dengan kantor miliknya dimana ia mengatur segala perincian tentang restaurant miliknya. Kamar yang sengaja ia ciptakan bila Idia memutuskan untuk menemani-nya atau tempat yang menjadi sasaran utama bila Azul sudah terlalu lelah untuk pulang.

Semenjak mengenal Idia Shroud, Azul selalu tertidur dalam pelukan sang kekasih. Kehangatan yang selalu didapatkannya karena Idia berada disampingnya. Namun malam ini, ketika ia bermalam di _restaurant_ yang sudah seperti rumah keduanya, semua terasa begitu dingin. Selimut yang berdiam menutupi seluruh badannya terasa begitu dingin--atau mungkin lebih tepatnya hampa. _Coral Sea_ adalah tanah air miliknya, layaknya sama seperti Jade maupun Floyd, Azul sudah terbiasa dengan udara dingin.

Tetapi malam ini, ia merasakan sesuatu hal yang janggal, seolah perasaannya terasa sakit ketika Idia tidak berada disampingnya. Ia berusaha untuk menutup matanya, namun ia tidak bisa tertidur sama sekali. Ingatan akan tadi sore tiba-tiba muncul kembali dalam pikiran miliknya.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sebulan, Azul dapat pulang lebih awal ke _apartment_ miliknya dan Idia. Ia tahu bahwa Idia akhir-akhir ini sedang sibuk dengan _programming_ miliknya terkait dengan _deadline_ , sehingga ia kadang lupa untuk meluangkan waktunya sejenak untuk makan atau bahkan untuk cukup tidur. Ia hafal dengan kebiasaan Idia yang selalu memilih snack atau permen daripada makanan berat ketika ia sedang larut dalam suatu hal pekerjaan atau bermain _game_.

Tidak disangka-sangka bahwa Azul pulang menemukan Idia yang terkapar dilantai. Panik, pemuda itu langsung mengesampingkan kantong belanjaan miliknya dan segera berlari kearah Idia.

“Idia-san!?” Azul segera memeriksa Idia dari dekat dan bernafas lega ketika ia mengetahui Idia masih hidup.

“Hmnnnghh... Azul-shii?”

“Kau pingsan? Apa kau sudah makan tadi?”

“Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku harus segera menyelesaikan pekerjaanku.” Idia bangkit namun badannya tiba-tiba terhuyung, untung saja Azul segera menangkap kekasihnya itu.

“Idia-san!” Azul memegang pundak Idia dengan kedua tangannya, memaksa keduanya untuk saling berhadapan saat ini. “Kumohon, beristirahatlah sebentar. Tubuhmu sudah menunjukkan gejala seperti ini, tidak ada salahnya untuk beristirahat sejenak ‘kan?”

“Tidak bisa, Azul-shii. Aku harus menyerahkan _project_ ini secepatnya.” Idia menepis tangan milik Azul dan bergegas untuk pergi, tetapi tangan Azul langsung mencengkram tangan kanan kiri Idia.

“Kenapa... Kenapa kau begitu gegabah seperti ini? Kenapa kau ingin cepat-cepat ingin menyelesaikan-nya? Padahal waktu _deadline_ masih ada seminggu lagi, bukan? Apa karena ini berhubungan dengan Ortho sampai kau memaksakan dirimu? Lihat dirimu saat ini, Idia-san! Sudah berapa hari kau tidak makan teratur? Kapan kau beristirahat dan keluar dari kamarmu?”

“B—Berisik!! Azul-shii tidak pernah akan mengerti bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seseorang yang berharga! Kau yang lebih mementingkan pekerjaan tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku ketika kehilangan Ortho! Project ini adalah satu-satunya harapan untuk menghidupkannya kembali!”

 _“I beg your pardon?”_ Azul mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebelum intonasi miliknya kini mulai meninggi, menyamai nada suara yang dikeluarkan oleh Idia. “Aku tahu kau memang mendukung full _project_ ini, tetapi bukan berarti kau bisa memaksakan tubuhmu seperti ini, Idia-san! Seharusnya kau tahu waktu dimana kau harus beristirahat, dan ya, aku memang tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu, bagaimana kehilangan sosok yang berharga bagi kehidupanmu! Tapi apa kau berhak mengatakan hal itu ketika aku khawatir bahwa aku akan kehilanganmu!? Aku tetap berusaha untuk memperhatikanmu disaat aku juga sedang sibuk mengurus pekerjaanku!”

“Aku tidak butuh perhatian itu, Azul-shii! Hal yang kuminta hanyalah kau mau menopangku dan berharap yang terbaik bagiku saat ini!”

“Idia-san, aku tidak bisa mendukungmu bila hal yang kau lakukan adalah menghancurkan dirimu sendiri! Kenapa sekali saja kau tidak bisa mendengarkan perkataanku!? Hal ini kulakukan demi kebaikanmu juga!”

“Hal yang kubutuhkan hanyalah orang yang dapat mendukungku apapun yang kukerjakan tanpa harus menyuruhku melakukan hal ini-itu.”

“Bila kau tidak peduli dengan kondisimu sendiri, tidak ada pilihan lain selain aku yang akan melakukannya! Aku peduli padamu, Idia-san, mengapa kau tidak mengerti?”

“Aku tidak memerlukan seseorang yang tidak dapat mendukungku,” Idia mengatakan penggalan kalimat tersebut dengan suara yang dingin. “Sudahlah, biarkan aku sendiri.”

Hati Azul seakan hancur pada saat ini. Ia sangat peduli pada kondisi kesehatan Idia, namun sang kekasih sama sekali tidak mendengarkan nasihat apapun yang diberikan oleh Azul. Padahal beristirahat bukanlah sebuah hal yang buruk bila kau memang sedang kelelahan. Idia tidak peduli karena ia sangat berambisi dengan _project_ ini. Azul tahu bahwa Idia sangat menyayangi Ortho, tetapi bukankah ia harus menjaga kesehatannya juga?

“Terserah, Idia-san! Kerja saja sampai kau mati, aku tidak peduli lagi!” Emosi telah meluap pada dirinya saat ini. Azul berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar, menghiraukan Idia yang tampaknya terkejut dengan apa yang Azul katakan padanya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Azul merongoh sakunya dimana kunci _apartement_ mereka berada, menaruhnya di meja dekat pintu masuk dan keluar sambil membanting pintu _apartement_ mereka.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah berganti malam ketika Azul menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi di _office_ miliknya. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Setelah ia bertengkar dengan Idia, ia kembali pada _Mostro Lounge._ Jade dan Floyd bahkan kaget ketika melihat Azul tiba-tiba datang dan langsung melangkah pada _office_ miliknya, padahal mereka berdua tahu bahwa hari ini adalah jadwal Azul untuk pulang lebih awal. Jade memberi isyarat pada Floyd untuk meng- _cover-_ nya lalu ia pergi menemui Azul. Saat Jade tiba diruangan milik Azul, saat itulah Azul langsung memeluk Jade dan menangis sambil menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Tidak lama kemudian, Floyd datang dan ikut memeluk Azul.

Azul tidak dapat memejamkan matanya, rasanya sepasang matanya terasa perih saat ini. Padahal air mata telah lama pergi dari matanya, tetapi mengapa hatinya masih merasakan rasa sakit seperti ini? Jam telah menunjukan pukul 02:12 dini hari, dan telinga Azul dapat mendengar sebuah kendaraan bermotor dua berhenti didepan restaurant miliknya. Tanpa perlu melangkahkan kakinya keluar sekali pun, Azul tahu siapa sosok yang datang ke tempatnya saat ini. Idia Shroud.

 _Mostro Lounge_ sudah seperti rumah kedua bagi Idia, karena hampir sebagian besar Azul menyuruh Idia untuk makan di restaurant miliknya. Memang sebelum pergi Azul sempat menyiapkan sarapan ringan seperti _French Toast_ dan susu, tetapi mengingat Idia, ia pasti akan lupa dengan makan siang, makannya Azul selalu memintanya untuk pergi ke tempatnya karena Azul akan memasak sesuatu untuk Idia. Azul sudah hafal dengan bunyi motor besar tersebut. Tipe motor sport yang besar, dimana Idia terkadang membonceng Azul yang mengeluh karena ketidak nyamanan dirinya berada di posisi kursi penumpang. Yah, biar bagaimana pun rancangan tipe motor sport memang tidak untuk membonceng sehingga Azul akan berakhir memeluk Idia.

Tetapi mengingat semua itu malah membuat hati Azul semakin perih. Ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat kearah kamarnya saat ini, dan tepat berhenti didepan pintu miliknya.

"Azul-shii... Kau masih bangun 'kan?" Suara milik Idia dapat terdengar dengan jelas. Azul mungkin tidak dapat melihatnya saat ini, tetapi sebuah lebam di pipinya dapat terlihat dengan jelas, dan diduga mungkin itu adalah perbuatan Floyd Leech. Idia tidak perlu menunggu jawaban dari Azul karena ia langsung melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Maaf... Maafkan aku, aku tahu aku sudah keterlaluan sore tadi. Tidak seharusnya aku melimpahkan emosi-ku padamu seperti tadi."

Azul tidak langsung menjawab pernyataan yang dikatakan oleh Idia, namun ia menyampingkan selimut yang digunakannya, lalu perlahan berdiri dan mendekat kearah pintu. Azul hanya terdiam sambil duduk membelakangi pintu. “Azul-shii? Tolong katakan sesuatu.” Suara Idia tampak begitu parau saat memanggil nama Azul, ia menyenderkan kedua tangannya kedepan pintu.

“Idia-san,” Azul akhirnya memanggil nama Idia. “Aku tahu aku tidak berhak untuk mengatur kehidupanmu, tetapi aku ingin kita untuk saling menjaga satu sama lain. Bukankah itu adalah arti dalam menjalin sebuah hubungan? Tentu saja aku mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu. _I’m so worried I could die,_ ” Azul memeluk kedua lututnya kemudian.

“Kau tahu bila kau memaksakan dirimu sendiri seperti sekarang aku tidak akan fokus dalam bekerja? Setiap kali kau tidak datang ke _Mostro Lounge,_ selalu terbesit dalam pikiranku apakah kau sudah makan hari ini atau belum? Bodoh sekali diriku karena kenyataannya kau sama sekali tidak mempedulikan hal tersebut.” Azul menghela nafas panjang. _“And that makes it okay?”_

Idia mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang masih bersandar pada daun pintu. Kini ia baru menyadari betapa egoisnya dirinya saat itu. Hal yang ia pikirkan hanyalah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, ia fokus pada ambisinya sendiri sehingga ia menghiraukan sosok yang begitu tulus mencemaskannya. Ia merasa begitu rendah saat ini, padahal selama ini Azul selalu memperhatikan dan menjaganya, tetapi apa yang Idia perbuat? Ia hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri.

“ _Azul-shii... Please, let me in, let me see you._ Aku benar-benar ingin meminta maaf.”

“Pulanglah, Idia-san. Aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu saat ini. Aku tidak ingin mendengar perkataan apapun darimu. Biarkan aku sendiri.” Mata Azul sudah berair saat ini, pandangannya mulai kabur karena air mata yang menggenang pada dirinya.

Ia tahu bahwa ia menyayangi Idia melebihi apapun, tetapi hatinya masih terasa begitu sakit dengan apa yang Idia katakan padanya tadi sore. Mengapa rasanya begitu menyakitkan seperti ini? Apakah apa yang dikatakan oleh orang-orang benar bahwa seseorang yang dapat membuatmu terluka lebih dalam adalah orang yang berada dekat denganmu?

Idia menundukkan kepalanya. Emosinya begitu kacau dan ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan pada Azul yang sedang terluka saat ini. Ia tidak ingin membuat situasi semakin kacau, karena itulah ia memutuskan untuk memenuhi permintaan milik Azul. “Baiklah, Azul-shii... aku akan pergi bila kau memang memintaku untuk pulang.” Perlahan, Idia melepaskan tangannya dari pintu, mukanya masih tertunduk namun sebuah airmata mengalir pada pipi miliknya.

Dan Azul dapat mendengar suara langkah Idia yang menjauh hingga suara itu tidak terdengar lagi. Pada saat telinga Azul mendengar sebuah bunyi mesin motor yang menjauh, saat itu jugalah air matanya jatuh, ia menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Air mata yang ia pikir tidak akan keluar lagi karena ia sudah menangis terlalu lama semenjak sore tadi.

Apakah cinta dapat membuatmu menderita seperti ini?

**Author's Note:**

> Yashhh, sesuai judulnya ini bakal jadi Angst Prompt guys. Bakal di update kalau pas ada waktu sama mood jadi bisa aja ngacak-ngacak updatenya X'D  
> Time to maso-- 
> 
> Makasih buat yang udah mampir baca, ninggalin kudos atau komen juga! Sampai jumpa di fic lainnya. Have a nice day guys (ㅅ´ ˘ `)♡


End file.
